New world
by AlakhasamJackass
Summary: La mort d'un proche est toujours difficile à encaisser. Cette fois-ci, nos trois protagonistes vont partir dans des destinations diverses pour faire leur deuil. OOC !
1. Prologue

Bien le bonjour mes amours  
Alors, je vous explique un peu pourquoi je suis là. Il y a un mois, j'ai eu un gros délire avec deux filles sur Twitter (dont une qui est sur ici : DOC' TE CACHES PAS ! *La vilaine, elle est partie en courant, je reviens, je vais la chercher* sinon, vous pouvez retrouver ma partenaire d'écriture en allant follower Always_Katic sur Twitter :) (je vous encourage, c'est un ange !)  
Bref, certains ont pu voir le délire sur Twitter et nous avons décidé de l'écrire à la façon Castle (les personnes du délire étant les vrais acteurs).  
Cette fic est totalement OOC (out of character), c'est vraiment impossible que ça se passe et c'est nos cerveaux complètement fous qui sont à l'origine de cette fic.  
Alors, nous pensons qu'il y aura un chapitre tous les lundis, on espère respecter ça, mais avec les études, c'est pas facile.  
De plus, c'est ma première fiction en co' donc si vous pouvez être indulgent, ça serait adorable et c'est surtout la première fiction de Valentine donc c'est pas facile pour elle.  
J'aimerais encore remercier Kro pour nous avoir corrigé, c'est vraiment adorable de ta part !

L'histoire d'une bande de copains est toujours intéressante à entendre, et plus précisément lorsqu'il s'agit de collègues, qui passaient leurs journées et la plupart de leurs soirées ensemble. Soudés comme les doigts de la main, ils savaient que, quoi qu'il advienne, ils seraient toujours là pour se soutenir. Certains étaient mariés, d'autres en couple ou encore jouaient au chat et à la souris.

Cependant, un événement vint bousculer leur vie paisible, le rose devint gris, les souris ne dansaient plus. La gaieté s'était envolée pour laisser place au malheur. La disparition d'un être cher vint toucher nos acolytes sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Depuis l'absence prématurée de leur quatrième ami, Kevin, lors d'une enquête, ils étaient distants les uns des autres. Ils s'en voulaient de ne pas avoir réussi à le sauver, ils avaient passé des mois à méditer sur la question "Est-ce ma faute ?" et, après des heures de thérapie, ils savaient que ce n'était pas leur faute, mais celle de Tyson, ce fumier, qui leur avait enlevé leur ami, leur meilleur ami, mais plus que ça, une part de leur famille soudée.

Ils avaient décidé de partir loin, loin de cette ville qui leur rappelait tant de bons moments, afin de pouvoir effectuer leur deuil tranquillement mais sûrement. Javier Esposito était parti sur les plages de sables fins, dans les forêts tropicales d' Hawaï, Richard Castle dans les montagnes propices aux randonnées de Cuba, tandis que Kate Beckett , elle, s'était rangée sur l'île des fleurs : le côté paisible des côtes de la Martinique l'avait fait rêver. Des destinations de rêve pour les humains, mais pour eux, c'était plus. C'était leur fuite. C'était leur refuge.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis près d'un an, et un seul appel Skype avait suffi pour qu'ils se retrouvent ce soir d'août, dans cette petite salle meublée de chaises, situées au centre de la pièce formant toutes ensemble un cercle, et de tables dans tous les recoins de la pièce. Il restait trois chaises, celles qui leur étaient destinées. Ils devaient passer par cette thérapie pour pouvoir revivre normalement, du moins, faire semblant.

Les participants à cette fameuse réunion passèrent sur l'estrade improvisée en déblayant sur leurs problèmes personnels. Leurs histoires étaient toutes aussi intéressantes les unes que les autres. Un homme avait perdu sa femme tragiquement, tandis qu'une jeune adolescente avait perdu sa petite sœur tout aussi cruellement dans les Caraïbes. Il y avait les histoires "banales" d'alcooliques, de drogués mais tout ceci était dramatique.

Vint le moment fatidique. Ils devaient prendre la parole. Ils n'avaient pas envie, ils ne pensaient pas que ça fonctionnerait, mais ils devaient tenter le tout pour le tout.

Trois ans. Il y a trois ans, jour pour jour, Kevin Ryan, époux de Jenny Ryan, détective au 12th preccint se faisait descendre devant nos yeux et nos corps impuissants par nul autre que Jerry Tyson. Il y a trois ans, nous avons tout quitté. Aujourd'hui, nous venons pour reprendre notre vie en main.

- Je suis Katherine Beckett, détective à la criminelle au 12th preccint.  
- Je suis Richard Castle, écrivain et consultant au 12th.  
- Je suis Javier Esposito, détective à la criminelle et ancien partenaire de Kevin Ryan et nous allons vous raconter notre histoire.

Par pitié les fans de Ryan, cessez de combattre, il nous fallait un mort, et ça a été tiré à la courte-paille ! Et non, il y a pas eu de triche

Un petit commentaire pour Valentine et moi ? D'ailleurs, ça prend que quelques secondes, un seul "VLS" suffit, c'est notre seul moyen d'être "remerciée" pour notre travail, alors ça serait adorable de votre part ! :)


	2. Chapter 1

Bonsoir bonsoir !  
Et oui, un nouveau chapitre est là

Je rappelle que l'histoire est totalement OOC, donc les sentiments sont très exagérés mais nous, on s'en fiche, parce qu'on écrit pour le plaisr

Je suis désolée pour les fautes, j'ai relu mais j'ai du en oublier plusieurs

Emmaaaa2107 : merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté et nous sommes ravies que tu te soit inscrite grâce à nous, ça nous touche beaucoup ! Ah oui, désolée d'avoir tué Ryan, mais Javier est mon chouchou et je pouvais pas (je veux faire des Esposito's baby :P). Merci beaucoup :)

PriscilliaL: je sais pas qui c'est non plus, pouaaah, elle est tarée cette fille :P. Ah merci, attends de voir le suivant, il est mieux :P. Non non, on a pas tué le père de ton enfant :P

Castle-BB156-Bones : Merci beaucoup (PS : nous sommes deux à écrire cette fic :P)

Fuck'Yeah-21 : L'idée est venue après un rêve que j'ai fait :). Quand je l'ai raconté sur Twitter, c'est devenu un vrai délire, et c'est ça qui est bon !

Mia-caskett: Oui désolée pour la longueur, mais on se rattrape pour le chapitre là :P

Guest: Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté !

Lacritique : Encore merci pour ton commentaire, ça nous fait plaisir !

Mlo : Nous sommes contente que tu aimes !

lille 76 : Désolée de ne pas avoir tué Gates, mais Penny est très gentille dans la vraie vie (la fiction était basée sur les vrais acteurs, on a juste changé les noms)

chris65 : Waaaa, génial alors ! Hâte de voir ton prochain commentaire !

Guest : et voilà la suite ! ;)

Bonne lecture

PS : il se peut que le chapitre 2 ne soit pas là lundi ou mardi, j'ai des examens cette semaine donc je préfère bosser mes examens

***

Chapitre 1 : New world

« Il est temps d'avancer Docteur Martin. Je le sais, mais c'est tellement dur vous comprenez. Ryan est mort depuis deux semaines, mais il est partout, je le vois partout : la nuit, le jour, partout. Et à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je revois cette scène, je n'en peux plus, je suis fatigué. Vous savez perdre un être cher c'est peut être la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver à quelqu'un, cela vous détruit, vous ronge de l'intérieur, ça nous anéanti complètement. Je pensais avoir tout vécu avec Kate, mais cette fois-ci c'est pire. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre maintenant » dit Castle, la voix pleine d'émotion"

Depuis la mort de Ryan, Richard ne faisait plus rien de ses journées, il restait seulement dans son bureau, assis devant la télé ou son ordinateur. Il sortait cependant pour aller dans sa chambre essayer de dormir, pour manger ou pour aller rendre visite au docteur Martin. Il avait décidé qu'il n'irait plus au poste voir l'équipe, du moins, les membres restant de l'équipe, Beckett et Esposito... Sa propre mère ne le reconnaissait plus, il avait tellement changé. Depuis sa mort, il n'avait plus d'inspiration pour son nouveau Nikki Heat. Parfois il essayait d'écrire, mais aucunes de ses idées n'aboutissaient. Sa vie était totalement vide et se dégradait de jour en jour, et rien ni personne ne pouvait le faire ne serait-ce qu'un peu, aller mieux.

« Richard, je vais vous dire quelque chose. Vous avez besoin de faire votre deuil, et pour cela, vous devriez prendre des vacances, partez loin de New-York, aller faire le tour du monde si vous voulez, mais libérez-vous de ce calvaire, ainsi vous pourriez vider votre esprit, faire votre deuil, et reprendre votre vie en vous le faîtes pas pour vous, faîtes le pour ceux que vous aimez. Si vous restez, vous allez sombrer, si vous partez, vous pouvez reprendre votre vie en main. »

Richard était complètement perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-il l'écouter ? Devait-il partir loin de New-York ? Loin de Kate ? Cette pensée l'horrifiait, il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle, mais il l'évitait depuis deux semaines. Il n'était pas encore prêt à la revoir, pourtant son cœur disait le contraire. La moindre pensée pour Kate affolait son cœur. Il était éperdument amoureux de ce bout de femme. Mais son amour pour elle rendait le travail encore plus difficile, et c'est ce qui le gênait le plus.

Il avait décidé d'accepter l'ultimatum du docteur Martin, il allait partir en voyage. Il allait reprendre sa vie en main. Il avait trop attendu, et il ne voulait pas sombrer pour toujours. Il savait qu'il allait devoir faire un sacrifice énorme en prenant cette décision, il allait mettre sur la touche sa bien-aimée pendant une durée indéterminée, et rien que cette idée lui donnait la nausée.  
Il prit une feuille blanche et griffonna quelques mots. Il chiffonna la feuille quelques minutes après, trouvant que sa lettre était nulle et recommença. Il voulait faire les choses bien. Il voulait la quitter de la meilleure façon. Il ne voulait pas souffrir mais surtout, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir.  
Après avoir fini d'écrire cette lettre d'adieu, il fit ses bagages en ayant cette boule au ventre. Il ne voulait pas la quitter, il ne voulait pas tout abandonner. En regardant sa montre, il vit que le temps, lui ne l'attendait pas. Il se hâta à sa tâche principale et vu qu'il ne savait pas quoi emporter. Il prit des affaires d'été et d'hiver pour être sûr de manquer de rien. Il était fin prêt pour recommencer une nouvelle vie.  
Il prit délicatement la lettre qu'il venait d'écrire et la relu lentement, il voulait faire ça correctement.

« _Kate,_

Je ne sais pas comment faire pour surmonter la mort de Ryan. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour ne plus penser à cette scène, ça me hante. J'ai décidé de quitter pour un moment New-York, et dès ce soir. Je ne sais pas encore où je vais mais je quitte le pays. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été présent à vos côtés depuis la mort de Ryan, mais ça m'étais impossible, et encore aujourd'hui j'ai du mal à me regarder dans le miroir. C'est pour cette raison que je m'en vais, je ne peux plus vivre comme ça dorénavant.  
Je sais que pour vous ce n'est pas facile non plus, je le reconnais. Mais Kate, ce n'est aucunement de votre faute ! Ce que je fais est très égoïste, j'aurais dû vous proposer à vous et Esposito mais je sais que vous n'auriez jamais accepté. Cependant, ce que je peux vous promettre c'est que je vous appellerais bientôt. J'espère que vous et Esposito allez surmonter ça. De mon côté, ça ne va vraiment pas, je ne sais pas si un jour je remontrai la pente et pourrais à nouveau dire « Je vais bien ». Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire Kate à part que je suis désolé. Prenez soin de vous et soyez prudente. Embrassez Esposito pour moi.

Amicalement, Richard Castle. »

Rick commanda un taxi pour 3 heures de l'après-midi, il savait qu'elle serait au poste à ce moment là et qu'il pourrait lui donner sa lettre en main propre.  
Quand il arriva au poste, il était surpris de voir l'étage vide. Esposito n'était pas là, ce qui était peu surprenant depuis qu'il voyait quelqu'un, mais ce qui était surprenant, c'était que Kate ne soit pas là. Il décida de l'attendre, et s'assis sur sa chaise grise près du bureau de la détective. Il patienta quelques heures mais aucun de ses collègues ne s'était présentés, malgré la présence du capitaine Gates, qui l'avait d'ailleurs vu, mais ne s'était pas pris la peine de se déplacer pour le voir. Il déposa la lettre en évidence et un café encore miraculeusement chaud sur le bureau de Beckett et s'en alla pour prendre son avion. Son regard s'attarda le tableau blanc et ne put s'empêcher de revoir le tableau de l'enquête dans laquelle Ryan était mort. Il se retourna, et regarda sa chaise puis celle du lieutenant avec peine. Son regard se déporta sur le bureau de son collègue, Ryan, qui était nu depuis deux semaines et cela se voyait par l'accumulation de poussière. Personne n'avait osé y toucher, de peur de se faire fusiller par deux de ses collègues. C'est en versant une larme que Rick Castle quitta le poste, définitivement.

Lorsque qu'il arriva à l'aéroport, il enfila ses lunettes de soleil ainsi que son long manteau noir pour passer incognito. Richard Castle ressemblait à l'agent K des Men In Black, ce qui ne passait pas inaperçu pour les autres voyageurs, qui l'avait déjà reconnu avec son déguisement. Il se présenta au gichet après avoir regardé les vols en partance de New-York pour l'étranger. Après réflexion, il choisit de prendre l'avion qui allait décoller d'ici 30 minutes en destination de Cuba.

« Salut Jav', comme d'habitude ? » demanda le serveur du bar de la Madison Avenue, bar que fréquentait souvent le détective du 12th preccint depuis quelques temps.  
« Salut Joe. Non, ce soir, je vais prendre un truc plus corsé. » il réfléchi, puis commanda deux tequilas. Il était de plus en plus mal, émotionnellement et physiquement. L'alcool était un échappatoire pour lui, mais jusqu'à quand pouvait-il tenir dans cet état ?

Ce soir là, Javier but jusqu'à sans fin. Il devait avoir claqué plus de 100 dollars dans des shoots de tequila, des girafes et plusieurs autres alcools forts. Il était dans un état secondaire, mais ne le montrait pas. Il était fort, et ça se voyait. Esposito était un ancien militaire, et avait subit toutes sortes d'interrogatoires pendant ses années de services. Il se souvenait très bien de cette mission en Afghanistan. Ils, les talibans, l'avaient obligés de boire comme un trou pour qu'il leur révèle toutes les missions secrètes en cours des Américains. Il n'avait pas bronché, il avait prit sur lui, quitte à mourir d'un coma éthylique, mais ne dit rien. Jamais au grand jamais il ne trahirait sa patrie. Mais aujourd'hui, nous étions pas en Afghanistan mais bel et bien à New York, là où le moindre écart n'était pas toléré.  
Un homme, dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-dix vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas de besoin de compagnie, il voulait juste retrouver son acolyte, le reste, il s'en foutait. L'homme qui s'était assis à côté de lui commanda une bière pour lui, et comme il l'avait appelé en le désignant, « son pote ». Il était aucunement son « pote », et il n'avait pas envie de le devenir. Son odeur de tabac froid et de bière l'horrifiait. Ou alors c'était sa propre odeur d'alcool ? Tandis que « Josh », comme l'avait appelé le serveur du bar, siroté sa bière, il essaya de faire la conversation avec lui. Il semblait en savoir énormément sur lui, mais lui ne savait rien de lui.

« Alors, comment va cette traînée de Katherine Beckett ? »

C'est alors que le coéquipier et ami de la détective s'emporta et enfonça son poing dans la mâchoire parfaite de l'homme qu'il ne pensait pas connaître. Des coups violents arriva sur le visage du médecin, qui n'arrivait pas à se défendre face à l'ouragan Esposito. Il réussi quand même à atteindre deux fois le visage du latino, mais lui, était très amoché.  
Les flics débarquèrent quelques minutes plus tard, suite à l'appel d'un des nombreux témoins de la bagarre. Les collègues du détective les bouclèrent tous les deux, sachant très bien qu'il aurait la version complète des faits avec le détective. Ils ne voulaient pas lui passer les menottes, mais les règles étaient les mêmes pour tout le monde, flic ou pas flic. Javier avait coopéré, il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Son métier l'avait poussé à faire des choses horribles, comme tuer des criminels, mais j'avais il ne s'était fait coffré pour bagarre dans un bar en ayant un taux d'alcool dans le sang au dessus de la norme, alors il savait qu'il devait coopérer. Tandis qu'ils étaient installés en grade à vue, le capitaine Gates débarqua en furie au sous-sol du bâtiment et commença à tourner en rond, cherchant ses mots pour décrire la situation.

« Détective Esposito, vous vous êtes mis dans une situation plus que gênante. Vous imaginez l'état dans lequel j'étais quand j'ai appris qu'un de mes hommes s'était fait arrêté dans un bar de New-York en étant en pleine bagarre et ivre ? Détective, vous devez vous ressaisir maintenant ! Faîtes-le avant qu'il soit trop tard. Ne perdez pas la seule chose qui vous relie encore au détective Ryan, votre métier. »

Sur ce, le capitaine Gates quitta le sous-sol pour remonter dans son bureau, et passa quelques coups de téléphone. Elle semblait énervée et toute aussi inquiète pour le membre de l'équipe de son meilleur élément, Katherine Beckett.

Javier attendait patiemment qu'on l'autorise à sortir après qu'une inconnue ait eu la gentillesse de payer sa caution, d'ailleurs il pensait qu'elle cette inconnue était nulle autre que Gates, qui voulait le sortir au plus vite de là pour éviter les scandales au poste.  
Il entendit des talons claquer sur le sol, il allait enfin sortir de là. Les pas se rapprochaient et leurs cadences diminuaient, signe de l'arrivée proche du policier et de la mystérieuse femme.

« Dis donc Javier, encore heureux qu'elle était là, sinon tu passais le week-end en taule » dit le policier sans un regard pour la brunette qui le dérangeait plus qu'autre chose.

Il poussa d'un geste habituel la grille qui l'enfermait dans la « cage », comme il l'appelait devant les suspects. Le sergent Desgrios partit en vitesse retrouver son petit écran télé pour ne pas louper une minute de plus le match de football qui se passait à Manchester.  
Lorsque le latino passa devant la grille, et referma, d'un geste lui aussi, fort habituel, la grille, il ne s'attendait pas à voir son supérieur. Le lieutenant Katherine Beckett s'était adossée contre la paroi métallique de la cellule adjacente. Elle semblait fatiguée, les cernes se distinguaient malgré la couche de fond de teint. Ils ne savaient pas quoi ce dire, ils ne se regardaient pas dans les yeux, leurs regards étaient attirés par les murs. Javier ouvra la bouche, mais la referma tout de suite après, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, et il ne s'attendait pas à la voir là, devant ses yeux. Elle avait changé physiquement, elle était amaigrie et ses cheveux arborait désormais une magnifique teinte chocolat.

« J'ai déconné n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Javier, on est tous comme toi, on est tous aussi mal. Castle est parti, je vois un psychologue et je n'avance pas, mais aujourd'hui, oui, tu as déconné. »  
« Beckett, je sais plus quoi faire. Si je passe pas ma journée à boire, je fais de l'exercice jusqu'à tomber de fatigue et je recommence. »  
« Jav'... »  
« Non Beckett. Merci pour la caution, je te ferais un chèque. »  
« Espo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
« La même chose que Ryan aurait fait si j'étais mort »

Il la laissa bouche bée, elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer devant ses yeux. La seule chose qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'il ne fasse pas une autre connerie. Elle sortit son portable, et composa machinalement le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis trois ans.

« Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Richard Castle, je ne suis pas là pour le moment. Laissez un message et je vous rappellerais. » elle détestait tomber sur sa messagerie, elle avait besoin de lui, et lui était parti. Elle se sentait abandonnée, comme quelques années plus tôt.

Elle rangea son iPhone dans sa poche et partir en direction du cabinet de son psychologue pour un énième rendez-vous. En partant, elle lança un « Salut Josh, toujours aussi borné à ce que je vois » lorsqu'elle passa devant la cellule de son ex petit-ami. Katherine Beckett ne se laissait jamais faire, même pas par les morveux de son espèce.

**12 mai 2009, cabinet du docteur Martin, New York**

Katherine Beckett n'allait pas bien depuis qu'elle avait lu cette lettre, elle le savait et les séances avec son psychologue ne menaient à rien. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Cette fois-ci, elle voulait du changement. Elle voulait que ça marche, qu'elle arrête de se morfondre dans son appartement à se répéter qu'elle aurait dû le protéger, qu'elle aurait dû passer la première et non laisser son coéquipier s'en charger. Elle s'en voulait, et elle ne voulait pas démettre sa responsabilité, plus qu'importante pour elle, dans le tragique accident de son ami. Elle déballait son sac devant son nouveau confident, elle savait qu'il ne la jugerait pas, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle était énervée, il ne comprenait pas qu'elle avait besoin d'aller bien, ne supportant plus d'être sur la touche depuis deux mois par Iron Gates. Elle ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça, par pur respect, mais aujourd'hui, elle lui en voulait. Elle avait besoin de son travail pour survivre.

"Mais vous ne comprenez pas, je dois aller mieux. Je... Mais, je ne peux pas vivre sans repenser à ce fameux jour, sans oublier cette enquête, cette scène dans l'entrepôt désinfecté dans Upper East Side, mon rôle dans tout ça... Je ne vais pas bien, je le sais, mais c'est pour ça que je dois reprendre le travail, je dois aller mieux, maintenant !" dis Katherine Beckett, exaspérée de ne faire aucun progrès dans sa thérapie avec le docteur Franck Martin

"Kate, ce n'est pas en vous apitoyant sur votre sort que tout ira mieux. Il y a encore le deuil de votre ami à faire, et sans celui-ci, vous ne pourrez pas avancer. Prenez des vacances Kate, partez loin d'ici, dans la destination de votre choix mais quittez New York. Évacuez toute cette haine qui s'est accumulée et laissez la sortir."

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi cette femme ne voulait pas accepter la mort de son ami, il lui avait pourtant dis des milliers de fois que ce n'était pas ça faute, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, comme d'habitude. Cette femme avait beau être terriblement bornée, c'est ce qui faisait son caractère et tout son charme. Il l'avait mené à bout de sa thérapie, mais rien ne marchait. Elle devait quitter son ancienne vie pour pouvoir accepter ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait en tête en ce moment.  
Elle était assise en tailleur sur le divan, elle restait immobile, comme si elle avait été choquée de ce qu'il venait de lui dire et qu'elle s'était soudainement paralysée. Elle semblait tellement plus fragile depuis la mort de son ami, mais il savait que c'était un tout. Sa patiente avait plusieurs deuils à faire en même temps, et il savait que ça ne serait pas facile, surtout avec elle. Elle était tellement déterminée dans sa quête de justice qu'elle pouvait se sacrifier pour ceux qu'elle aimait. Ceux qu'elle aimait, mais qui aimait-elle ? Son partenaire et meilleur ami ? Depuis le début, ils avait été très proches, tellement proches que leurs amis avaient vite vu qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. De plus, la tension sexuelle était vite arrivée dans leur duo chaotique, faisant leur charme et le plaisir de leurs collègues. Ils avaient faillit sauter le pas plusieurs fois, le point de non retour comme Kate l'appelait, mais il y avait toujours un petit quelque chose qui les gênaient. Au grand désespoir de Javier et de Kevin, éléments perturbateurs principaux. Cette tension était devenue leur petit jeu depuis quatre ans. Ils étaient tellement forts que leurs collègues avaient perdu des centaines de dollars en pariant sur eux, à leur grand malheur. Mais rien, même pas une bombe ne pouvait les séparer, ils étaient toujours ensemble, quoi qu'il advienne. Du moins, c'est ce que Kate pensait. La mort de leur collègue avait chamboulé la vie de l'écrivain. Il était parti pour de bon, en laissant une simple lettre pour elle, lui disant qu'il était désolé, mais qu'il devait quitter New York pour l'instant. Il avait promis qu'il l'appellerait bientôt. Mais quand ? Quand allait-il se décider pour l'appeler et lui dire qu'il était toujours vivant, et qu'elle lui manquait.  
Pour une fois, elle allait l'écouter et faire tout ce qui fallait pour vivre normalement, elle allait prendre des vacances pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle était prête à se reprendre en main après avoir relu pour la énième fois sa lettre. Celle de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Celle de l'homme qui l'avait quitté. Aujourd'hui, un nouveau monde s'ouvrait à elle, tout comme la Martinique.

Voilà voilà, on espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, si vous avez une question, quoi que ce soit :)  
Bisous bisous


	3. Chapter 2

Nous nous excusons pour l'attente que nous vous avons fait subir, mais les études sont bien plus importantes qu'une fiction, comme nous l'avons dit précédemment.  
En tout cas, nous vous remercions de votre fidélité et nous vous proposons ce soir le chapitre deux de notre fiction.  
Nous venons de finir de l'écrire, et nous espérons qu'il va vous plaire !  
Bonne lecture

PS : il y a des passages à la 1ère personne, 3ème personne du singulier, et le premier bout qui est à la 3ème personne du pluriel, c'est normal, ne vous inquiétez pas :)

***

**Chapitre 2 : New World**

- « Bon voyage Monsieur Castle »  
- « Passez un agréable séjour parmi nous Madame Beckett »  
- « Et voilà votre billet, et bon voyage »

Tous les trois saluèrent les différentes hôtesses d'accueil, et partirent dans la salle d'embarquement respective à la destination choisie, sans un regard pour les différents voyageurs, du moins pour Katherine et Javier. Richard, lui, l'avait entre-vue et son cœur s'était tout de suite emballé, comme à son habitude. Dès qu'il posait son regard sur elle, plus rien de l'intéressait, c'était elle et rien qu'elle qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Kate était à quelques mètres de lui, mais son regard s'était tout de suite focalisé sur son visage, ses lèvres, ses yeux... Elle était magnifique se disait-il, d'autant plus avec sa tenue. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans ce style, mais ça lui allait à ravir. Elle portait un short en jean, un long débardeur gris et un gilet de la même couleur, tous deux relativement amples. Rick n'avait jamais eu autant de plaisir à regarder ses longues jambes nues, il l'avait déjà fait lors des différents gala ou soirées de lancement des Nikki Heat, mais là, ce n'était pas pareil. Il la dévorait littéralement du regard, mais elle ne le voyait pas, si elle s'était seulement retournée, elle l'aurait vu, mais rien, pas un regard. Elle disparut quelques secondes plus tard parmi la foule de voyageurs qui se dirigeaient vers les terminaux Fort-De-France, MARTINIQUE et Paris, FRANCE.

- « Mesdames, Messieurs, ici le commandant de bord du vol New-York – Port-De-France. Nous allons bientôt atterrir à Port-De-France, il fait actuellement 30 degrés, et il est 17h38 heure locale. Veuillez replier vos tablettes et attacher vos ceintures. Je vous souhaite un agréable séjour à Fort-De-France »

Je regardais le paysage par le hublot, et ce que je vis m'étais inconnu. Jamais au grand jamais ne n'avait vu quelque chose de semblable, c'était un véritable spectacle pour mes yeux. Je n'avais jamais pu voir autant de diversité sur un tout petit morceau de terre. Des montagnes ruisselantes de forêts humides nimbées dans les nuage et des quasi-déserts de sable écrasés de soleil, des plages de sable blanc alanguies à l'ombre des cocotiers, des plaines opulentes exclusivement agricoles… Tout cette beauté me donnait encore plus d'envie de découvrir ce pays et, d'y faire mon deuil, but principal de mon voyage.

L'arrivée à l'aéroport international Martinique Aimé Césaire se déroula très vite, sûrement due à ma forte excitation. Les passagers se bousculaient pour sortir le plus vite de l'avion et profiter du soleil, tandis que je restais à ma place, étudiant le ciel. Quelques nuages étaient présents mais le ciel était orné d'un magnifique soleil, semblable à celui de Los Angeles, lors de mon enquête avec Rick. Rick... Il me manquait terriblement, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je ne puisse avoir d'arrières-pensées pour lui. Et encore une fois, mes pensées partirent pour lui, en espérant que ça soit réciproque.  
Revenant à mes esprits, voyant que tout le monde avait quitté l'avion, sauf quelques derniers retardataires, je me détachai et commençais à ranger mes affaires. Je n'avais plus qu'à prendre mon sac qui se trouvait dans la soute, au dessus de ma tête, et je pouvais enfin sortir et vivre à nouveau ma vie, du moins, essayer. Voyant que mon sac luttait pour sortir de cette soute, le commandant de bord s'approcha d'un pas déterminé et régulier, que j'avais pu reconnaître grâce à son uniforme bleu et doré.

- « Vous avez besoin d'aide ? » me demanda-t-il  
- « Je veux bien, impossible de le faire sortir de cette soute »

Après quelques minutes de combat, il me le délivra et parti après que je l'eus remercié. Je regardais pour la dernière fois mon siège pour vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié, mais surtout pour dire au revoir à mon ancienne vie, à Esposito, mais surtout à Rick. Il était temps pour moi de quitter l'avion et découvrir les horizons, les plages, mon appartement. C'était un nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à moi.

L'avion allait décoller dans une trentaine de minutes. Richard Castle était assis dans la salle d'embarquement en attendant son tour pour monter dans l'avion. Il reçut un message de Martha, sa mère, lui disant bonne chance pour ce nouveau départ, et qu'il allait lui manquer. Il lui répondit seulement « Je vous aime Mère, prenez soins de vous ». Il regarda ses mails une dernière fois avant de partir, son éditrice le harcelait de messages comme quoi ce n'était pas une bonne idée de mettre sa carrière de côté comme il le faisait. Richard n'en avait rien à faire, et elle le savait. Il lui avait dit qu'il commencerai un nouveau livre quand il se sentirait mieux et quand il aurait retrouvé l'inspiration. Et puis une pause ne faisait de mal à personne.  
L'attente pour embarquer était tellement longue qu'il avait eu le temps de faire tous les dossiers de son téléphone. Il avait mit à jour son profil twitter en citant Samuel Langhorne Clemens, dit Mark Twain « _A chaque fois que vous vous retrouvez du côté de la majorité, il est temps de faire une pause et de réfléchir._ ». Mes followers penseraient ce qu'ils voulaient ; peu de monde était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé et il ne voulait pas donner plus de détails. Après avoir fait le tour de ses mentions, il quitta l'application et ouvra la galerie, où se trouvait ses photos. La première qui s'ouvrit était celle Kevin et lui, il l'avait prise la semaine précédant le décès de celui-ci. Ils étaient a une soirée poker et avaient tous deux remportés un gros jackpot ! Kevin était si heureux à ce moment là ; il imaginait la tête de Jenny quand elle allait découvrir les 25 milles dollars qu'il avait gagné ; après avoir divisé la somme en deux. Une larme coula sur sa joue tout en se remémorant ce moment. Rick resta un long moment à contempler la photo, plus qu'il n'avait pu penser. Il releva la tête au moment où une hôtesse de bord s'approcha de lui :

- « Excusez-moi, monsieur ... Richard Castle c'est ça ? »  
- « Oui ? » répondit-il la tête toujours rivée sur son téléphone.  
- « Monsieur, on n'attend que vous pour partir. Vous avez décidé de rester ici ou bien vous venez ? »  
- « Ehm… J'arrive, 1 minute je vous prie. »  
- « Très bien monsieur, nous vous attendons. »

L'hôtesse s'en alla vers la salle des secondes classes, lorsque son regard revint au centre de la pièce, il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle, seulement lui. Il regarda une dernière fois la photo avant de verrouiller l'écran de son iPhone, d'enlever ses lunettes de soleil, et de se diriger vers l'avion.

Une hôtesse m'indiqua ma place dans l'avion lorsque j'arrivai dans les premières classes, comme à mon habitude, je savais exactement où j'étais, premier rang à gauche, troisième place, soit contre le hublot. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je prenais l'avion, loin de là. Je ne disais pas que cette femme me prenait pour un imbécile, seulement quand j'étais énervé, et donc pas de bonne humeur, j'avais l'impression d'en vouloir à tout le monde, que tout le monde était coupable, et pourtant je savais très bien que tous ces gens autour de moi pouvaient être très gentils, mais c'était plus fort que moi.  
Il n'y avait personne à côté de moi, tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie de parler, même si je savais très bien que j'en avais bien besoin. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais si méchant ces temps-ci, d'habitude je n'étais pas comme ça, j'étais plutôt ouvert d'esprit, même très ouvert ! J'aimais les gens, mes fans, mes amis, ma famille, vraiment, mais depuis que Kevin était mort – et ça me faisait toujours aussi mal de le dire – j'étais devenu une personne froide et parfois je me trouvais même sans cœur. Je voulais changer et redevenir le Richard que j'étais et celui que tout le monde aimait, mais pour le moment tout le monde le disais et moi-même je le pensais, je n'étais pas moi-même. Est-ce que un jour j'irai mieux et je pourrai à nouveau sourire ? Est-ce que cette histoire passera ? Est-ce qu'un jour je me sentirai mieux ? La seule réponse que je trouvais à ses questions était : on vois toujours la lumière au bout du tunnel.  
Je regardais à travers le hublot l'avion décoller. Je m'en allais pour une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ, en espérant que tout s'arrangerait. Je repensais à Kate, aux sentiments que j'éprouvais quand je la voyais et lorsque je pensais à elle. Était-ce de l'amour ? Ou bien je la voyais comme ma meilleure amie, ou même comme une sœur ? Ça me paraissait peu probable, en tout cas elle me manquait. Ma Kate... et Esposito aussi, tous les deux me manquaient. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'ils faisaient pendant que moi j'allais à Cuba, du moins pour Esposito, vu que j'avais pu apercevoir Kate à l'aéroport. Ce que je faisais était indigne de ma part, mais j'espérais qu'ils me pardonneront, et qu'il me comprendront un jour.  
Enfin je survolais l'île de Cuba, et je pouvais l'avouer, j'étais très impatient d'atterrir. La mer était d'un bleu clair incroyable, c'était merveilleux, j'étais comme un enfant qui, le matin de noël découvrait tous ses cadeaux. Toutes les couleurs de l'île étaient tellement belles ensemble, vue du ciel, c'était parfait. J'avais très bien choisis ma destination. C'était la première fois que je mettais les pieds à Cuba, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il en était, les traditions, les endroits branchés... Le pilot annonça l'atterrissage et nous informa que la température était de 29° C ! Aussi, sachant la réputation que j'avais à Cuba, je mis quand même mes lunettes de soleil au cas où il y aurait foule à l'aéroport. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ressentis quelque chose de positif en moi, et ça m'avait un peu rendu le sourire en ce moment précis de ma vie.  
Dès que l'avion atterrit, je m'étais précipité vers la sortie la plus proche afin de prendre ma première bouffée d'air cubaine, et lorsque celle-ci arriva, c'était comme une bouffée d'air de bonheur. J'avais vite récupéré mes affaires et je pris le premier taxi qui m'emmena dans mon petit bout paradis, petit coin privé où se situait ma nouvelle villa, qui se trouvait au bord de la plage de Varadero. Et seulement à ce moment précis, je sentais que tout irait bien, que tout allait aller pour le mieux maintenant.  
J'avais mon téléphone et mon ordinateur, mais je ne comptais pas m'en servir aujourd'hui, ni cette semaine. Je voulais juste être tranquille, vivre ma nouvelle vie. Ma seule pensée était pour moi, mon unique pensée était que j'allais vivre un très bon moment ici, et que ça serait parfait pour mon moral et surtout pour moi.

Le vol s'était déroulé à merveille, j'avais dormi pendant ce court trajet, et donc je n'avais pas ressenti les aléas de la voie aérienne. J'étais arrivé depuis quelques heures, mais j'avais déjà pu faire un tour dans le centre de la capitale Hawaïenne, Honolulu. Le charme des plages hawaïennes, les nombreuses boutiques de souvenirs, les bars plus ou moins branchés. Honolulu m'avait charmé dès mon arrivée. Il ne manquait plus que mes amis et mon partenaire pour que la bonne ambiance y soit, mais c'était impossible, car un d'entre eux était mort. Il était mort...

Je marchais depuis plus d'une heure dans le centre d'Honolulu. J'avais fait le tour des boutiques souvenirs, et j'en avais profité pour m'acheter des nouvelles lunettes de soleil, les anciennes étant restées à New York. Je regardais autour de moi, et tout ce que je voyais, c'était des milliers de touristes, et des personnes pressées. La vie à Hawaï me rappelait celle de New York, mais c'était quand même très différent. La population n'était pas la même, plus accueillante peut-être, moins pressée que celle de New-York. Ici, on profitait de la vie, des plages, des bars...  
Tandis que le trafic commençait à se fluidifier après l'heure de pointe, Dillingham Boulevard se vidait peu à peu de cette population purement hawaïenne, seulement quelques touristes, comme lui, étaient encore présents. Les différentes personnes commençaient à traverser n'importe comment, et il se disait, pourquoi pas lui, pourquoi ne pas se fondre dans la masse ? Alors qu'il commençait à traverser pour rejoindre Waiakamilo Road, une voiture déboula à toute vitesse sur lui, malgré les avertissements des citoyens hawaïens, Javier était toujours dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas les hurlements et les crissements des pneus de la voiture qui lui fonçait droit dessus.

To Be Continued

Tout d'abord, je sais que j'ai dit Madame Beckett, je vous rassure, Kate n'est pas mariée et elle n'a pas gardé son nom de jeune fille, mais comme le répète mon professeur d'économie, Mademoiselle n'existe plus, c'est Madame.  
Ce point ci étant éclairé, j'espère que vous allez nous laisser une review pour notre travail, je rappelle que ça nous aide vraiment, que c'est notre "salaire" pour notre travail et que toutes les critiques **FONDÉES** sont les bienvenues !

A très bientôt pour le chapitre 3


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour bonjour !  
Nous sommes de retour pour un nouveau chapitre my lovers  
Sinon, on voulait souligner un point. Est-ce que vous trouvez que notre histoire ne correspond pas à vos attentes ? Êtes-vous déçus du dernier chapitre ? Je vous explique pourquoi, on a eu lors du prologue et du premier chapitre beaucoup de reviews (ici et sur ) mais pour le chapitre 2, c'est la catastrophe. Alors, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui vous a déçu ? Doit-on continuer à écrire ?  
On commence à se poser des questions, et je pense que ça se répercute sur nos écrits vu que (en tout cas pour moi, je sais pas si c'est la même chose pour Valentine) je ne sais plus quoi mettre dedans pour vous satisfaire. Donc, même si vous aimez pas, dîtes nous pourquoi. Dites nous ce qu'il va pas, ce qu'on peut améliorer. Les reviews sont notre salaire, donc quand on a peu de reviews, on dirait que on a fait du mauvais travail alors que nous pensions en avoir fait un bon (je sais pas si vous me comprenez )  
En tout cas, merci pour nos nombreux lecteurs, d'être toujours aussi fidèles. Merci à Kro, d'avoir rattrapé notre massacre, et encore désolée pour ce magnifique mot inventé qui est affreux  
Et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 : New World**

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

Alors qu'il commençait à traverser pour rejoindre Waiakamilo Road, une voiture déboula à toute vitesse sur lui. Malgré les avertissements des citoyens hawaïens, Javier était toujours dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas les hurlements et les crissements des pneus de la voiture qui lui fonçait droit dessus. 

La voiture continuait à foncer sur lui. Parmi les passants, certains continuaient à crier pour alerter le latino, d'autres, immobiles de peur d'assister à un meurtre ou un accident. Mais rien. Le danger continuait sa route, sans même s'arrêter.

**18:47 p.m **

- 911, quel est votre problème ?  
- Aidez-nous ! Il y a eu un accident au croisement de Waiakamilo Road et Dillingham Boulevard.  
- Madame, calmez-vous. Combien y a-t-il de blessés ?  
- Un, peut-être deux. Je ne sais pas  
- Nous vous envoyons des ambulances au moment même où je vous le parle  
La standardiste fit signe aux ambulanciers, donna l'adresse, et ils partirent en courant vers le dépôt, là où ils prirent une ambulance et se dirigèrent vers le lieu de l'accident.  
- Madame, y a-t-il quelqu'un qui est en train de pratiquer les premiers secours aux blessés ?  
- Il n'y a pas de médecins parmi nous dit-elle, paniquée, après avoir demandé si quelqu'un savait pratiquer les premiers secours.  
- Madame, vous allez pratiquer les premiers secours. Vous vous en sentez capable ?  
- Non non, je ne peux pas.  
- Si vous le pouvez, et je vais rester avec vous ...  
- Emma.

Tandis qu'Emma pratiquait les premiers secours sur le corps du détective Esposito, les passants et témoins continuaient à crier, sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Certains avaient déserté les lieux après l'accident, d'autres essayaient de se rendre utiles auprès d'Emma, et les derniers témoins, eux, s'étaient regroupés pour rassembler les informations qu'ils avaient, afin de faciliter le travail des policiers.  
La première ambulance arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Emma pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, essayant de garder maladroitement en vie une personne qui était peut-être déjà morte. Les ambulanciers prirent le relais et firent tous les examens avant de le mettre sur un brancard et de foncer vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Ils emmenèrent également Emma pour un suivi post-traumatique et faire quelques examens car elle semblait mal en point.  
Dans l'ambulance, tout ne se passait pas comme prévu, Javier rechuta dans un état critique. Il devait subir de nombreuses opérations immédiatement s'il voulait avoir une chance de survivre. Les ambulanciers le défibrillèrent plusieurs fois avant que son cœur ne reparte, mais pour combien de temps ?

**6:58 p.m **

L'ambulance arriva au niveau de l'hôpital, The Queen's Medical Center, quand les ambulanciers s'activèrent pour aller directement en chirurgie, sans passer par le service de traumatologie. Deux infirmières étaient déjà présentes ainsi qu'un médecin, un grand brun aux yeux marron, charmeur, au sourire étincelant. L'homme parfait selon le cliché féminin.  
Dès que l'ambulance s'arrêta, ce fut la véritable anarchie. Les ordres fusaient de partout, comme les personnes. Chacun parlait sans écouter l'autre. Emma ne savait pas quoi faire, paniquée et désorientée, elle resta à sa place, malgré les appels de l'infirmière.

- Madame, vous allez bien ? Vous êtes blessée ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Emma semblait ailleurs. Elle avait du sang partout. Sur les mains, les vêtements, le visage. Elle paraissait traumatisée, comme une enfant qui venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Son teint livide et les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage la rendaient tellement fragile, comme une poupée de chiffon.

- Les gars, vous pouvez m'apporter un brancard, ou quelque chose pour cette demoiselle, il faudrait qu'elle passe des examens.  
- Elle n'est pas blessée, Hailey, c'est elle qui a maintenu notre victime en vie, mais je t'apporte ça tout de suite.

Kevin, l'ambulancier le plus sexy de l'hôpital, avait beau faire tourner la tête de toutes les infirmières, il faisait également tourner en bourrique Hailey Cooper, tout juste diplômée. Elle faisait également un sacré bel effet aux hommes, qui cherchaient à la convoiter tous les soirs. Elle n'était pas intéressée par les avances des hommes car le seul qu'elle aimait, c'était le plus grand médecin de l'île, le cardiologue à la gueule d'ange, celui qui avait quitté New-York pour Honululu, Josh Davidson.

Tandis que l'infirmière soignait et écoutait la jeune Emma, le cardiologue le plus réputé de l'île tentait de sauver la vie d'un jeune latino. Il n'avait pas bien vu son visage, ni entendu son nom, mais il avait cru entendre le nom de l'équipier de son ancienne petite-amie. Kate. Mon dieu, elle lui manquait toujours autant, elle avait rompu avec lui après la fusillade à l'enterrement de Roy Montgomery, prétextant que ça ne marchait plus avec lui depuis quelque temps, mais il savait exactement la raison de leur rupture. Richard Castle. Il avait toujours su que cet homme serait un danger pour leur couple, mais ils méritaient d'être heureux. Un mois après leur rupture, il emménageait à Honolulu.  
Après six heures de chirurgie, deux arrêts cardiaques et quelques sutures qui avaient lâché, le détective Esposito était conduit en salle de réveil. Le docteur Josh Davidson sortit en blouse bleu foncé, après s'être changé dans la salle des titulaires, et alla saluer la femme qui avait sauvé le patient.

- Mademoiselle Cholmondoley ?  
- Cholmondeley, mais appelez-moi Emma.  
- Veuillez m'excuser. Je suis le docteur Davidson, c'est moi qui ai pris en charge votre ami.  
- Je ne le connais pas, j'étais juste présente lors de l'accident.  
- En tout cas, vous nous avez été d'une grande aide aujourd'hui, vous pouvez être fière de vous !  
- Merci beaucoup, docteur. Comment va-t-il ?  
- Les prochaines quarante-huit heures seront décisives, mais je suis plutôt confiant. Malgré tout, il souffrira à son réveil de côtes cassées et d'une fracture du tibia, mais il s'en remettra s'il se réveille.  
- Merci beaucoup.

Josh Davidson salua la jeune femme, qui, entre-temps, avait repris des couleurs, et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Une dernière chose, est-ce que vous pouvez m'appeler quand il se réveillera, que je m'excuse pour ses côtes ?  
- Bien sûr, dit-il, tout en prenant sa carte de visite.

Emma quitta la salle d'attente avant même que le médecin ne relève la tête après avoir lu son numéro de téléphone. Elle était américaine, elle venait de New York, tout comme Kate.  
Aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour pour Josh, il y avait trop de Kate dans ses pensées.

**08/25/13, 9:46 a.m **

- Aloha, les amis ! Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 25 août et il fait déjà vingt-sept degrés. Alors n'oubliez pas la crème solaire et allez manger des crevettes chez Kamekona, aujourd'hui elles sont à moitié prix. Ne dites surtout pas à Kamekona que c'est moi qui vous ai donné l'information.

Aujourd'hui, Emma s'était levée de bonne humeur. L'homme qu'elle avait sauvé quelques jours auparavant s'était réveillé et il avait demandé à la voir. Elle mit son magnifique short en jean avec un débardeur corail et des boots noirs. Elle se fichait de la chaleur, elle adorait ces boots, et elle voulait absolument les mettre. Elle coiffa sa longue chevelure châtain clair, se maquilla légèrement et prit sa voiture pour se rendre à l'hôpital.  
Elle était nerveuse, elle ne le connaissait pas, mais elle voulait absolument le rencontrer. Elle voulait comprendre comment ça avait pu se passer, comprendre comment un homme pouvait ne pas entendre les cris des passants. Mais elle voulait surtout lui demander de ses nouvelles. Elle s'était inquiétée pour lui et elle ne voulait plus l'être.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva au Queen's Medical Center, elle croisa l'infirmière qui s'était occupée d'elle. Celle-ci lui prit de ses nouvelles, demandant si elle n'avait pas eu d'autres absences ou de vertiges. Emma répondit que non et la salua. Elle était attendue et elle ne voulait surtout pas le faire attendre. Elle croisa dans l'aile de cardiologie le docteur Davidson, qui vint directement vers elle, souhaitant l'accompagner jusqu'à la chambre du détective. Josh n'était pas encore allé voir son patient, il avait été débordé pendant ces deux jours et la visite d'Emma lui donnait l'occasion d'aller le voir. Il toqua à la porte puis entra sans même l'autorisation du patient. Il s'approcha et, lorsque les deux personnes, le patient et le médecin, se virent, le temps sembla ralentir.

- Josh ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, mon pote ?  
- Je pourrais te dire la même chose, Javier. Je bosse ici maintenant, et ça depuis un an. Comment vas-tu ?  
- Très bien. Je suis en pleine forme, je vagabonde dans les couloirs, comme tu le vois.  
- Tu verras, dans une semaine, tu iras déjà mieux et tu commenceras la kiné.  
- Je vais appeler Lanie pour ça, mon vieux. Je me fais pas toucher par une vieille.  
- Javier, Lanie est à des centaines de kilomètres de toi, elle viendra pas te voir pour faire ta rééducation. Et je vais me charger de te trouver une belle infirmière.  
- Tu me comprends, j'en suis ravi.  
- Sinon, je ne suis pas venu que pour ça, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. Emma, vous pouvez venir.

Javier ne comprenait pas à qui son ami parlait, il ne voyait aucune personne prénommée Emma dans la pièce. Il se releva légèrement pour apercevoir une jeune femme terrifiée d'une vingtaine d'années, portant une tenue digne de la série policière Hawaïï 5-0. D'ailleurs, elle ressemblait au personnage de Catherine, grande brune, relativement mince. Elle lui faisait également penser à Kate, celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur. Elle lui ressemblait mentalement : derrière la carapace d'une femme fragile, se trouvait un bout de femme, du moins il le pensait. Elle s'approcha à la hauteur du médecin et celui-ci partit, après avoir salué son ami.

- Bonjour, je suis Emma. Je suis celle qui vous a sauvé la vie mais qui vous a également cassé les côtes.

Richard Castle avait déjà passé une semaine à Cuba et, malgré les décalages, il adorait la vie qu'il menait, qui pouvait se résumer à se lever, aller sur la plage, boire des cocktails au bar de la plage, bronzer et lire des romans de ses amis ou bien des auteurs locaux. Il menait une vie plutôt agréable et ses pensées n'étaient plus autant hantées par Ryan. Il arrivait enfin à vivre par lui-même.

Un après-midi, la chaleur était tellement étouffante que Richard décida d'aller boire un verre dans le nouveau bar branché de la plage pour se rafraîchir. Sa place habituelle, même si ça ne faisait qu'une semaine, était occupée par une jolie fille. Elle semblait plutôt grande, elle portait un beau maillot une pièce qui venait d'un grand couturier et qui affinait encore plus sa fine silhouette tandis que le paréo jaune noué autour de sa taille mettait son bronzage en valeur. Ses longs cheveux bruns, ondulés à la perfection, étaient détachés et mouillés au niveau du bas de son dos.

Rick s'assit sur le tabouret à côté de la jeune fille. Puis étudia son visage. Il observait ses grands yeux marron, son teint halé, sa dentition parfaite mais surtout son sourire ravageur.

- Un cocktail maison s'il vous plait, demanda la jeune femme au barman.

Richard prit la même chose qu'elle, le cocktail maison semblait très bon. Il avait les mêmes ingrédients que le Sex On The Beach, sauf qu'à la place du sirop de melon, c'était du sirop de framboise. Le serveur apporta les deux verres en même temps. Richard la regarda, elle le regarda et, en souriant, dit : Aux vacances à Cuba ! Ils trinquèrent et firent la même moue surprise par ce cocktail fabuleux, par ce mélange de saveurs.  
Tous les deux commencèrent à parler ensemble, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, même très bien. La fille avait l'air très agréable et très sympathique. Ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par un appel auquel elle dut répondre. Richard, homme curieux depuis sa tendre enfance, écouta du coin de l'oreille la conversation. C'est à ce même moment que le serveur, ne regardant pas où il allait, bouscula Olivia et son verre se renversa sur son maillot. Il devient vite transparent, et son corps réagit vite à la fraîcheur de la boisson qui s'était écoulée sur son corps. Elle posa le téléphone sur le comptoir, le temps de nettoyer le cocktail sur son maillot. Sur le chemin entre sa place et les toilettes, le serveur s'excusa et alla ramasser le verre. Quelques minutes après l'incident, elle reprit son téléphone, s'excusa du temps que ça lui avait pris et continua la conversation qu'elle avait au téléphone.  
Richard comprit qu'elle confirmait sa présence, pour le soir même, pour une partie de poker. Après qu'elle eut raccroché avec son interlocuteur, ils reprirent leur discussion, au grand bonheur de l'écrivain. Tous les deux ignoraient le nom de l'autre, ça laissait un peu de mystère encore, pensait Olivia, et puis ça n'avait pas l'air de les déranger.  
Malgré tout, le temps ne les attendait pas. Lorsqu'il fut dix-huit heures trente, c'était le moment où Olivia devait s'éclipser. Ils se saluèrent et elle partit vers le centre de Cuba à pieds.

Dès qu'elle eut quitté la plage, Richard s'empressa de demander le téléphone au serveur du bar. Il tapa immédiatement le numéro qu'il avait mémorisé sur le téléphone de la fille, un homme répondit au bout de quelques sonneries, il s'appelait Jake. Richard se présenta et dit qu'il était "un ami de la fille qui vient ce soir" et qu'il voulait se joindre à la partie de poker si c'était possible. Jake lui répondit : Tu parles d'Olivia ? Ma petite sœur chérie ! Je ne peux rien lui refuser, ses amis sont mes amis ! Y'a pas de souci, tu peux venir ce soir ! Jake lui indiqua l'adresse où se déroulerait la partie. Richard rentra chez lui et commença à se préparer pour la merveilleuse soirée qu'il allait passer avec Olivia.  
Olivia...

Il était neuf heures et demi quand le soleil décida de laisser la place à la pleine lune. Richard venait d'arriver chez le fameux Jake, le frère d'Olivia. Il s'assit à la table au centre d'un grand salon moderne. Le sol était recouvert d'un carrelage ayant un effet miroir, les murs étaient blancs sur les longueurs de la pièce et les murs faisant la largeur de la pièce étaient recouverts d'un papier peint gris anthracite avec des motifs modernes noirs. La pièce était magnifique, digne d'une maison occidentale. Lorsque tous les garçons arrivèrent, ils discutèrent tous autour de la table, oubliant qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, attendant la femme de la soirée, la fameuse Olivia, sans qui la partie ne pouvait pas commencer.  
Olivia ouvrit la porte du luxueux salon, ôta sa veste après une étreinte touchante avec son frère. Elle portait une magnifique robe qui, aux yeux de Richard, était absolument superbe. Celui-ci se redressa sur sa chaise et la regarda, la dévora du regard. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour saluer les autres joueurs, son regard fut attiré par la personne avec qui elle avait passé toute son après-midi et qui était maintenant assis autour de la table de poker.

- Encore vous, s'exclama-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers son frère, la bouche grande ouverte, Mais vous vous connaissez ? Jake, tu le connais ?

Aucune réponse de la part des participants. Après quelques secondes, Olivia s'assit en face de l'inconnu du bar et la partie commença. Elle semblait assez gênée de cette situation, elle n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, mais elle passa vite à autre chose et commença à distribuer les cartes. Richard s'entendait bien avec Jake et ses amis, mais il savait que jamais au grand jamais il ne deviendrait de très bons amis avec eux. Mais cela n'avait guère d'importance, le fait était qu'Olivia et lui s'étaient échangé des regards toute la soirée.  
Lorsque la soirée toucha à sa fin, comme à son habitude, Richard était ressorti gagnant et tous rentrèrent chez eux. Richard rentra à pieds, il n'était qu'à une quinzaine de minutes de sa maison, alors il n'avait pas besoin de prendre un taxi et une marche lui ferait un grand bien. Il prit le chemin pour longer la plage, trouvant le paysage magnifique la nuit. Il marchait tout en pensant à la femme qui avait ébloui sa soirée quand, tout à coup, il entendit crier : Hey ! Hey ! Attendez ! Il se retourna et vit Olivia courir dans le sable, ses talons à la main. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle le remercia de s'être arrêté et ils continuèrent le chemin ensemble.

- Olivia, vous habitez par ici ?  
- Oh, on est chez moi d'ici quoi, dix minutes même pas ! Et vous ?  
- Moi aussi ! dit-il en souriant.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient devant la maison d'Olivia, rigolant d'une des nombreuses blagues de Richard.

- Voilà, c'est ici que j'habite ! dit Olivia.  
- Ho, vraiment ? J'habite juste ici ! s'exclama Richard en montrant la maison voisine.  
- Ah donc nous sommes voisins ! dit-elle en souriant.  
- Oui ! Comment ça se fait que je ne vous ai pas vue avant ?  
- Je suis arrivée ce matin, je viens de New-York, je viens ici en vacances et je passe voir mon frère Jake, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Je viens de New-York aussi ! Mais je suis juste là, euh, en vacances, aussi !

Olivia souriait et elle ajouta un léger bonne nuit, d'une voix faible et douce, comme s'ils étaient en couple.

- Bonne nuit Olivia, répondit Rick.

Pendant qu'elle montait les marches devant sa maison, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Rick qui était devant sa maison lui aussi.

- Au fait, je ne connais toujours pas votre nom.  
- Richard, Richard Castle, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Rick.  
- Ah… répondit Olivia, surprise par cette annonce.  
- Il y a un problème ? interrogea Rick.  
- Non… Non, rien, bonne nuit.

Je voulais savoir aussi quelque chose. Est-ce que ça vous choque que Josh en Javier soient amis. Pour moi, ils avaient de bonnes relations dans la saison 3, et Javier et Ryan ne semblent pas au courant de la véritable raison de la rupture (d'ailleurs nous aussi ), donc ils ont pu rester amis, non ?  
Aussi, Kro m'a dit que Rick voulait rester inconnu à Cuba, pour ça, il faut demander à Valentine, ce n'est pas mon pov donc  
Aussi, je pense qu'on peut féliciter Valentine, avec son pov qui est vraiment excellent (bon ok, on a corrigé des choses mais bon) mais aussi parce qu'elle s'est vraiment améliorée (je signale qu'avant cette fiction, Valentine n'écrivait pas) donc félicitations à toi honey


End file.
